ups and downs of life
by kicklover2002
Summary: Kim's parents just got divorce a couple of weeks before school. Her dad dating again, moving to a new house with her dad, starting middle school, meeting old friends, making new ones, making enemies and seeing old ones, Kim's life is turning upside down. Will a certain brunette make her life better? PLEASE READ! *used to be called united hearts* changed rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for the suggestions even though I didn't mention shoutouts imma do two special shoutouts to LoveShipper and to sasuino63 for giving me suggestions. Now on to the story**

Kim's POV

"UGH ITS SOOO HOT", complained 11 year old Kim. (A/N I wanted to start my story different please don't judge) Kira, Kim's older sister, said," Stop complaining and keep packing." Why I'm packing you might ask, well I'm moving in with my dad cause my parents got divorced and I'm spend 2 months with my dad because my school is closer to his house. I'm moving in tomorrow at 10:00 am and it's currently 9:00 pm during summer. I finished packing my stuff and plopped myself on my grandma's bed. _Big things await for me tomorrow _I thought to myself. I texted Grace my best friend/sister.

**/Bold =me** _Italic=Grace/_

**Me: Hey girlie**

_Grace: Hey did you finish packing yet?_

**Me: Yea. It took me a while cause it's FREAKING HOT!**

_Grace: Hahahahahahaha lol girl u r overreacting! :p_

**Me: Shut up u no I hate the heat. ):**

_Grace: Suuuuuuure if that lets ya sleep at night_

**Me: Actually talking bout sleeping g2g need to wake up early tomorrow txt ya when I arrive at my new house**

_Grace: Kk nighty night_

I closed my phone and went on my bunk bed. I went to sleep thinking _new start tomorrow._

**Well chap on done I'll update right now. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 3 hope y'all enjoy

Kim's POV

_BRING BRING BRI- _I shut my alarm clock up and just laid there on my bed. My immature older brother, Kendall came in with a half full water bottle and dumped all on me on my bed "WHAT THE HAY KENDALL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed at Kendall. "Dad is picking you up at 10 and its 7 and Dad doesn't like to wait remember, or are you still in lala land?" He left and I took a quick shower and got dressed. kims_outfit/set?id=88887313 I went downstairs with my mom, kira, Bella, my cousin, Kendall, my little cousin, Vanessa, and my grandma. We eat breakfast as a family. I brushed my teeth, took my luggage downstairs, and watched TV for a while. I heard a honk meaning my dad was outside. I quickly said good bye and went to my dad's car. We arrive to my dad's house. To be honest IT WAS HUGE! I got out of the car and pick a room. My room had a desk, a walk in closet, and its own bathroom.

TIME SKIP

I finished unpacking when I heard,"KIIIIMMM!" I quickly went downstairs "Yes Dad" I said. "Meet Chelsea, my girlfriend, and Brett , her son"_ That's weird that's my crush's na- _my thoughts were interrupted when I was Brett Smith, my crush, standing in the living room "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY NEW HOUSE! YOUR NEW HOUSE? THIS IS MY NEW HOUSE!" We both screamed. _ WHAT THE FREAK IS HAPPENING HERE! _

Oh uh is Kim's crush gonna turn into her step-brother stay tuned for the next chapter PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 4 OMG KIM'S CRUSH MIGHT TURNS OUT TO BE HERE STEP-BROTHER! Read and find out their reaction

Brett's POV

I woke up at 6:00 because I'm nervous to move in my new house with my mom, her boyfriend, and his daughter. I took a shower got dressed bretts_outfit/set?id=88979163 ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and went outside to shout some hoops. Yes, I am a basketball freak.

TIME SKIP

I was playing when I heard my mom call me inside. "Sweetie, go and get your luggage and put it in the car, please." My mom told me. I did as told. We drove in silence. _I'll be staying at my new house 24/7 cause my dad doesn't want to look after me _I thought. That was the reason my parents got divorced.

When we got to the house IT WAS HUUUGE! We stepped in the house and a man in his mid 30s answered the door. "Hey Chelsea. This must be Brett." He said staring at me. "Let me call Kim down here. KIIIIIM!" He yelled. _Funny my crushes name is Kim. Funny coincidence. _Then _Kim_ Crawford, my crush, runs down the stairs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY **NEW HOUSE? YOUR NEW HOUSE? THIS IS MY NEW HOUSE!" We both** screamed. _WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!_

_Kim's POV_

_I couldn't believe was I was seeing: my crush and his mom in MY new living room. I quickly pulled my dad to the kitchen "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE,"I whispered/yelled. "Well, Chelsea is my girlfriend and Brett is her son and I thought I would be nice if you get to know her better if she lived with you and her husband doesn't want to take care of his children anymore so she brought Brett along. No biggie, right?"He explained. That kind of made sense. "Fine, I'll live with it." I said. We walked back to the living room, gave Brett the famous death glare, and ran back to my room and texted Emma, also my best friend/sister._

**/CAP, BOLD=ME, **CAP=EMMA

**ME: HEY GUESS WAT JUST HAPPENED**

EMMA: U JUST MOVED 2 A NU HOUSE

**ME: NO STUPID BRETT SMITH, OUR CRUSH, IS TURNING OUT 2 B MY BRO!**

Yea that's right my friend and I like the same guy. Creepy but cool

EMMA: SEROUSLY! I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT 2 HAPPEN

**ME: YEA ME EITHER. WELL SCHOOL START IN A FEW AND IM SCARED 2 YEA BULLIED. U NO MIDDLE SCHOOL IS WAAAY DIFFERENT THAN ELEMANTARY SCHOOL.**

EMMA: PLZ GIRL U OUT OF ALL PEPS GET BULLIED THAT'S HARD 2 BELIEVE

**ME: WELL U NO I DID GET BULLIED B4 I WENT 2 SEAFORD ELEMANTARY. BTW U HAVNT TOLD ANY1 RITE?**

EMMA: OH YEA RITE AND DON'T WORRY UR SECRET IS SAFE W/ ME

It was currently 2:30. _Wow I've been texting Emma that long. Time does fly by fast. _

**ME: WELL IMMA GO EAT IM HUMGRY AND THANKS EMMA I NU I COULD TRUST U. TXT YA L8R**

EMMA: KK TTYL

I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs and made myself a baloney sandwich. I sat on the couch and started watching TV. I put the controller down. 5 minutes later I switched to a basketball game. I turned around to find Brett Smith watching quietly. _Oh he is dead._

**YIKES well will Kim actually kill him, will she spare him, or will her dad interfere. Find out in the next chapter of UNITED HEARTS! PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

Well since I didn't give y'all a description on Brett here it is: Brett is a little bit taller than Kim, he has dirty blonde hair, and his hair is always up from the front and put down on the back. He is a basketball freak. Well there it is hope it helps ya. Chapter four is here. Enjoy

Kim's POV

I got up from the couch and Brett started to run. I chase his all around the house until we were back in the living room. I caught up to him and I jumped on top of him, making him fall to the ground. We started wrestling when my dad walked down the stairs. He separated us before I killed Brett. "What happened here?!" Dad asked. Brett and I started talking at the same time blaming each other. "You know what; I don't have time for this I have to get to karate practice. Bye!" I screamed over Brett. I ran upstairs, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. "Sweetie, can you take Brett with you he said he wanted to start karate to. Please." I groaned and motioned Brett to follow me. I got my skateboard and went to practice, leaving Brett behind. Sadly, Brett was the fastest runner in 5th grade and caught up fast. I tried going faster but it didn't work so I just gave up. When I arrived to the Black Dragon dojo, sensei Ty was telling everyone to gather up. I quickly went over there with Brett on my heels. "Everyone, listen up. Next week we have the tournament with the bobby wasabi dojo A.K.A the loser dojo." Everyone laughed except Brett and I. To be honest I kinda felt bad for that dojo. All the students suck and they may be shutting down. I ignored Ty for the rest of the announcements and when he was finished I went straight to him with Brett next to me. "Sensei Ty, this is Brett, my new step-brother. He wants to join the dojo." "Fantastic Brett just come with your sister when-" "IM NOT HIS SISTER!" I screamed at Ty. Everyone turned around and I gave them the death glare. They immediately went back to stretching. "Imma go change." I got changed and when I got out I saw Brett in hi gi. I got to practice. After practice, I went to the skate park with Brett. He just watched while I skated away. (Not really, I just skate for awhile) I think me and Brett will get along well as brother and sister very soon.

Two Weeks Later

Brett and I are getting along better now. We were watching Grown Ups in the living room when Chelsea appeared from the kitchen. She was talking on the phone for 2 hours straight to God knows who. "Kids, I have something to tell you. I'm gonna adopt twins. Their names are Leo and Olivia and they are both 4 years old. We are gonna pick them up tomorrow afternoon. That mean you have to help me decorate." I was happy I'm getting a little sister but sad that I have to help decorate. We got to straight to work. We finished around 10 at night. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. In the morning I woke up before everyone else and got ready very quick. I woke up everyone else and eat breakfast. Around 2 we went to the adoption center and picked up Leo and Olivia. "THEY ARE SOOOOO ADORABLE!" I squealed. When we got home they were very shy and barely talked. "Hey don't be shy. We are now your family and we love you sooo much. Please don't be shy."I said in a soothing voice which made them smile. Then they hug me very hard. I took them to their rooms and got them settled in. We talked to each other and got to know each other. The next thing you know, its 9:30 and we go to sleep. Before I go to bed I see a moving trunk parking outside the next door house. _I hope no stalker gets the bedroom next to me. That would just be scary._ I thought then went to sleep.

**Well there you go sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to Great America with the dance girls from church. Great America was our reward for working hard and trying. Yesterday I found out my dance teacher is pregnant with 2 months. EEEEEEHHHHHH! Well in really happy for her. I'm might not update tomorrow cause I'm going to Livermore with my church for the annual church picnic. Well let's hope I don't drown. *fingers crossed* just joking well might update again PEACE!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry I haven't uploaded yet, been busy. I might upload today maybe. STILL NEED TO READ 3 BOOKS FOR SUMMER! So yeah, sorry again imma make the next one really long for y'all. IM SOOO SORRY. Imma also start giving names to the chaps. Bye**


	6. new beginnings

**hey** **yall here's the next chap hope you enjoy**

Kim's POV

I woke up and looked in my neighbor's room. I saw guitars and karate posters._ Wow, my neighbor plays guitar and likes karate like me. Hope we can get along well. _I thought as I got ready. I went downstairs excited cause today was our first family breakfast with Leo and Olivia. When I got downstairs, Chelsea was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, dad was on the couch watching TV, and Brett, Olivia, and Leo were waiting at the table. I said good morning and went to the table. Olivia hugged me and said, "Good morning Kimmy. I hope you don't mind me calling you Kimmy." normally I would flip whoever called me Kimmy but since it was Olivia, I didn't mind at all. "Not at all, Liv."I said I started calling her Liv yesterday and she didn't mind at all. "Well, someone loves you more than me." Brett said. I shot him a glare and he shut up. When breakfast was ready everyone else was eating while I started praying. Liv notice what I was doing and wanted me to pray with her. I'm actually very holly and I go to church Thursdays and Sundays with my mom. After we prayed we ate silently. After, we decided to go to the park. I went to change to some other clothes ( cgi/set?id=89844528) I got ready and we left to the park. We played for awhile. Leo got closer to Brett and got less shy. Olivia started to be more open with the rest of the family. Olivia and Leo wanted to do karate and we signed them up in the black dragon dojo when it was time for practice. Who knew some 4 year olds could kick butt. When we got home we watched some movies and went to sleep during the movies. Olivia and Leo were snuggled together and Brett and I were snuggled together. _This was the best day ever. _I thought before I went to sleep.

Time Skip

(First day of school)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- I cut my alarm clock off and got ready for my first day in middle school _oh God help me or kill me _I thought as I got ready. cgi/set?id=89847123 When I went downstairs, Brett had just finished eating. "Grab something quickly and take it with you or we are going to be late." He said. I checked my phone. It read 7:30 and I had to pick up Grace and Emma. I grabbed an apple and headed towards the door. "Oh and by the way, good morning is what you say to people in the morning when you first see them in the morning ya know." I said before I grabbed my skateboard and he grabbed his bike. We went to Grace's house first. "Hey girl you nervous for today?" she asked me. "Well, I'm hella nervous cause we are entering middle school but excited cause we are entering middle school." I replied while she grabbed her skateboard and we were off to Emma's house. "It's nice to see you too, Grace." Brett said. "Oh shut it, Smith." Grace replied. Yup Grace O'Doherty and Brett smith are not friends. Brett just rolled his eyes. When we reached Emma's house, Brett immediately smiled. Grace and I just smiled. Emma grabbed her bike and rode in the back with Brett. AAWW! When we got to school, we started getting settled.

I had every class with Grace and Emma had every class with Brett. We all had reading and math together. Lunch came and the Black Dragons told me to sit with them. "I rather sit with my actual friends, not dojo people." I replied rudely. I went to sit with Grace, Emma, and Brett. I grabbed an apple cause the food looked like a glob, it even was breathing. _WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! _I thought to myself. School ended and we headed to the dojo. We practiced for 3 hours. At 6 we went to the skate park. I thought Liv and Leo how to skate. _Dang, they are some fast learners. _We skated for like an hour, an hour in a half then headed home. "We're home!" I yelled. Then I found a note that said:

_Dear Kim, Olivia, Leo, and Brett_

_ We went out to dinner. Please behave and Kim is in charge. You can order food or cook whichever you want. Love you guys_

_Love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

"Well do you guys want pizza or my famous baked chicken?" I asked. They though for a while. Then they said all together, "BAKED CHICKEN!" They absolutely love my baked chicken. While I cooked, Brett started doing homework and Olivia and Leo were watching Nick Jr. when food was ready I said, "Y'all have to set the table before y'all eat." They all ran and got the plate, knifes, napkins, forks, cups, drinks, etc, etc. We ate in peace. I went to do homework and went to sleep

**well here yall go hope you enjoyed ill update l8r peace**


	7. Jack and the Competition

**Chap 7 is here enjoy and please leave a review**

(Three Weeks Later)

Kim's POV

Well, I've been in middle school for three weeks and I'm enjoying it so far. I joined cheer with Emma and Grace. Brett joined basketball and flag football. Our new neighbors have completely moved in. I woke up today and got dressed cgi/set?id=89948785. I woke up Brett and the twins cause the twins are going to daycare. "Hey y'all." I said to Liv and Leo. I dressed Liv and Leo. cgi/set?id=89953491 They ate breakfast while I did the lunches. Then Chelsea went to drop off the twins while Brett and I went to do our daily routine, pick up the girls. When we got to school, we were almost late. I started running to my locker, when I ran into something, more like someone, and fell to the ground. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention," said the boy. I saw he was tall, had brown hair, and had two moles under each eye. _Damn, he's cute. "_It's ok. Well gotta get going, bye." I said as I continued running until I got to my locker. I hurried off to class and entered as soon as the bell rung. I took my seat. A couple of seconds later the teacher came in. "Well students, today's announcements are that the auditions for dance are next week and you could perform-" he got cut off because someone came through the door. "Sorry in late. I'm new and I got lost." The boy that I ran into said. "Well, ok since you're new. Would you like someone to show you around?" asked our teacher. He replied with a nod. "Well you can sit in that empty seat over there, Jackson." He said while pointing at the seat next to me. "It's Jack, sir, only Jack." Jack said as he went over to his seat. "Very well, um, Kim would you mind showing Jack around since you two have the same classes together?" he asked. I just shook my head no. "Okay well, where was I? Oh yea, dance auditions are next week. You can audition by yourself or with a partner. No inappropriate dancing or inappropriate songs." I looked at Grace, who was sitting in front of Jack, and nodded. She passed me a note that said "_I know what song we are dancing" _I gave her a face that said what-song. She passes me a note that said "_Come and Get It by Selena Gomez"_ I gave her a look that said "you got to be serious" we continued passing note for 10 minutes then the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Grace to finish packing her stuff. We started walking through the door when I heard someone say, "Kim, wait, Kim!" I turned around and I saw Jack walking towards Grace and I. "Oh Grace, I forgot I gotta show him around. You don't mind if he hangs out with us, do you?" I asked Grace. "Not at all. He's cute anyway." She whispered that last part while I face palmed myself. "Well Jack, this is Grace, my crazy best friend" I said while I put my arm around Grace's shoulder. She elbowed me in the gut and I clutched my stomach. "What did I do wrong? I'm just stating a fact." I said. Jack started laughing and I shot him a glare. He shut up in half a second. "Well, we should hurry off to class, unless you want to be late on your first day of school." I told Jack. We went to our next class. Then lunch came. "Kim, imma go look for a place where we can practice, k?" grace asked me. I just nodded as she ran off. I just sighed and walk over to my table. Jack said he was gonna sit at another table so I just walked to our table alone. No one was there yet, so I eat alone. Then I heard "GAAAH." I saw that the table with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack. Then I saw Jack going over the Black Dragons. _Oh uh, trouble! _Then I saw Jack fighting the Black Dragons. He slides a Black Dragon across the table and jumps on the table. He started fight. Before he got off the winked at me and flipped off the table. _Ay, he's hella cute. God help me. _When he finished fighting he ran out of the cafeteria. As soon as he ran off, Grace came in and pulled me out of the cafeteria. "What the heck, Grace. We kept on running. We went in a room that had mirrors all around. "This is where we are going to practice during lunch and after school. So, don't make any plans after school, got it?" she explained. I nod my head. Then I see Jack in the corner. "Hey Jack. What ya doing here?" "Oh just hiding from the principal. Nothing new. How bout you?" "Well, first of all, you shouldn't be hiding from the principal, and second of all we were about to start practicing for the dance auditions until next period. You can stick around if you want." I told Jack. He just nodded. Grace and I just started practicing. Awhile later the bell rang, meaning lunch was over. "That was amazing you guys." Jack told us. "Thanks. Um, we should get to class." I said _oh god I'm falling hard for Jack what should I do. _I thought as I went to class.

Time Skip

It was after school and I went to the dojo with Brett. "Hey I think we should tell Jack to sign up at the dojo. I saw the fight, it was awesome." "You were in the cafeteria? Dude, I had to eat alone!" I told Brett. When we got to practice, I saw Frank with a black eye, a bruise on his lips, and a bandage on his nose. The other Black Dragons had either bruises or cast. I couldn't help but laugh. "Y'all had fun at lunch?" I asked in between laughs. "Shut it Kim. By the way, Ty wants to talk to you about something important. He's in his office." Frank said. I nodded and walked in Ty's office. "You wanted to talk to me?" "Yea, I have a task for you. You know that new kid, Jack. Well I need him to join us not the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Can you make that happen?" Ty asked. I just simply nodded. I headed over to Falaphel Phil's cause I knew he would be with the Wasabi Warriors and they always hang around there. Went I walked in, I walked over to the table where Jack was at. "HEEEEELLLOOOO, KIIIIMMM!" said everyone but Jack. "Um, can I talk to you minute?" I asked Jack. Everyone was agreeing, thinking it was to them. Jack got irritated and said, "Guys, can you give me a sec. VAMOS!"There was a pause. Then Jack spoke up and said, "THAT MEANS GO!" Jerry, "I know what vamos means. AY YA QUIERE QUE NOS VALLAMOS! QUE GRANDE LA MARACRIANCAS! NO CREAS, YO TENGO COSEAS QUE ASER!"(OH HE WANTS US TO GO ALREADY! WHAT BIG BRATTINESS! BELIEVE IT, I HAVE THINGS TO DO!) I learned some Spanish and I responded with a, "SI NO ESCOYAS QUE THE ESTA DICIENDO QUE LE DES UN MINUTO! AY LOS NIñOS!" (YA ARENT YOU LISTENING THAT HE'S TELLING YOU TO GIVE HIM A MINUTE! GOSH, BOYS!) After that everyone but Jack left. "Looks like you know some bout karate." I said with a smile. "Little bit, looks like you know some bout Spanish." He said returning my smile. "Little bit. So what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi? You should be training at the best dojo in town" "Really? You know something bout karate?" he asked.

Screen change

"HIYA!" We went to the Black Dragons dojo and I just broke two boards. "Guess you do know some bout karate." He said still in shock. "This place made me a black belt. Everything in the Black Dragons is the best of the best."I saw sensei Ty and Frank talking bout something on the other end of the dojo. Jack was about to break two boards when Ty said, "AH Jack, I've heard so much about you. I want you to know that if you join this dojo, you'll become like a cobra, fast, dangerous, and quite comfortable sleeping in a basket." I noticed Jack was confused so I explained, "What sensei is trying to say, is that if you train here, we'll make you a champion." "Check out this bo staff," Ty said while grabbing the Bo staff Frank was holding. "That is 4oz perfectly-balanced graphite. It's the same one astronauts use." We gave him weird looks. Then he continued, "You know when space ninja's attack them." After he said that Jack did a routine with the Bo staff. "You should join the Black Dragons, Jack." I said. "Can't, sorry. I gave my word, it's the Wasabi Code." He said. Then he tried giving the Bo staff, but Ty refused and said, "No, keep it. As memory that you are always welcomed at The Black Dragons" Ty said. "Wow, thanks man!" Jack said as he exited the dojo.

**Screen Change**

**Still Kim's POV**

I was currently in The Black Dragon's changing room. Before you can get shocked or anything let me explain to you that I have asthma since 2th grade and my doctor said that before karate, to do the inhaler thing. My asthma has gotten worse over the years cause of running a lot. So I'm literally obligated to do this stupid inhaler thing. No one knows I have asthma except my family, Emma, Grace, and my P.E teacher. I don't want Ty to know cause I'm afraid he might give me less work or easy work and I like to do challenges, so yeah. I did the thing and hold it in for 5 seconds. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5. _Then I let it out. I went with everybody else. "Okay, we gotta bet those Wasabi Losers. Got it?" Ty asked us. We nodded our heads. Soon we heard our names were called. We went to where the tournament was taking place and did our entrance **(A/N The entrance they did in Wasabi Warriors)**then the Wasabi Warriors were called their entrance. (A/N Again the one they did in Wasabi Warriors.) They were just…. AY! The tournament started and people were getting in positions. People did their match and the Wasabi Warriors already had two belts. Then it was me against Jack with the kicking the stick thing. We switched places cause I was going to go first when I saw Frank kick Jack behind the leg and Jack fall. When the WW went to pick him up, I went to Ty and he said, "Well done, champ! Now go get us a trophy." I looked over at the peg and then back at Ty and said, "No, I'm not doing it. I'm not going to participate with some cheaters! I QUIT!" I scream while throwing my belt on the ground and stomping off to the WW. "Can you do it, Jack?" I ask him as soon as I reached them. "Yea, I think so." He replied while limping over to his spot. _Hope he could do this. I feel so bad for him._ Then I saw him front flip and jump from his hands and kicked the stick. It went around the room and hit Milton's dad. I tried so hard not to laugh. The WW went to congratulate Jack. _Imma join their dojo. They actually take care of each other. But I have to tell Brett, Liv, and Leo first. _

Time Skip

I went to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to sign up. I saw Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Jack practicing. I walked in and jack greeted me and asked what I'm doing at their dojo. I told him I was joining and stupid Jerry said, "WHOA! What makes you think you can just join the dojo like that. You have to pass a test." "Fine." I walked over three dummies and knocked two over in one kick and I kicked one and its head went flying somewhere.

Jack: so what you guys think

Jerry: she passed! Eddie: she got my vote! Milton: A+

They all said at once. I joined the dojo and now time forBrett, Liv, and Leo.

**I'M SOOOORY I LEFT Y'ALL FOR SOOOO LONG! I wanted to make this long for y'all and I got writers block during it and I've been busy sorry. Well I hope 2,077 words make it up. Again I'm sorry plz R&R**

**PEACE OUT **


	8. another authors nOte SORRY!

**IM SOOOOO SORRY! I started school three weeks ago and they send me homework n i have to practice the flute n ya yall no tat kind of stuff. again im sorry im writting the next chapter right now. ive also had writers block. sorry again. btw kick might come in the next chap. i changed the name of the story and its rating**


	9. Updates n info

Ok guys sorry again for not uploading. Haven't had time n I would always get confused in wt 2 write cuz I'm riting tis in my iPad n laptop n gt confused wth da sequence. Also I wanted to let you guys now tat tis story would hav sum part of shake it up wizard of waverly place n kickin. but lik in shake it up it's gonna b da tv show. For wizards it gonna b da magic n trouble and/or solutions wth magic n other stuff, n 4 kickin it, we'll da characters plot sumtimes n ideas lik all da other ones well I _**MIGHT**_ upload today. Sry guys.

this is a message 4 max35: um dude, 1) how do I need help, it's fanfiction you can write wt ever u want n if you don't lik it then don't read it n don't put mean comments n 2) um sry nt every1 is perfect. Lik I said this is my first story words don't offend me, I just wanted to give you a piece of my Jim d. A buh bye


	10. um, cube tatto?

**sorry again i changed the name of the story to ups and downs of life. ok well heres a short chap. either tis or none haha**

* * *

*morning*

KIM'S POV

I woke up and got ready for school ( kims_outfit_chapter/set?id=95828034) I went to wake up Brett. He got dressed in his basketball outfit. What can I say, he's a basketball freak. ( chapter_bretts_outfit/set?id=98537506) We went to get Emma and Grace at Emma's house because they had a 'private' sleepover yesterday. When we got there, I saw Brett drooling over Emma. I had to admit, she looks pretty hot!( chapter_emmas_outfit/set?id=98538558) I had to take a picture.I think I just found out what the private sleepover was about. For crying out loud, Grace is our personal fashion diva! We rode to school and met up with the rest of the gang (Jack, jerry, Eddie, and Milton.) "Sup guys." The four of us said together. We started talking bout random thing when the bell rang. I said bye to everyone and started walking to class with Jack. This is our schedule:

**1st period Mr. Miles social studies room 9**

**2nd period Mrs. Gracia language arts room 2**

**3rd period Mrs. Gracia language arts room 2**

**4th period Mr. Umberger science room 10**

**5th period Mr. Umberger pre-algebra room 10**

**6th period Ms. Henderson PE gym **

**7th period Mr. Ferreira inter band room 27**

Ya, I know what you're thinking "woah sixth graders in pre-algebra?! Crazy" well no it's called getting a perfect score on your star test. And ya I do band, I play the flute and Jack plays the drums. (A/N I couldn't think of anything else to put for her 7th period and since I do band and play flute, I thought she will too.) We went in social studies and sat in our desks. We are partners and we always pass note or talk to each other. "So, how you liking Seaford, Jack?" I ask him. "Pretty well, at least I got friends and a dojo." He says. I just smiled. Mr. Miles walked in the class room. He was reaching for something that fell on the ground. His sleeve went up, and I saw a tattoo…. Of a cube? I got a piece of binder paper and wrote _is that a tattoo of a cube on Mr. Miles arm? _And put it on Jack's desk. He read it and wrote something on it. Then he handed it back to me. It read: _hahahaha XD ya I think he was drunk when he did that. _I tried not to laugh. I wrote: _hahaha ya he even has a beer belly XD. _I handed it to him. He had to try so hard not to laugh.

* * *

**done sorry its really short.**


End file.
